


My life as a ... Human

by MixedLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedLove/pseuds/MixedLove
Summary: Opener into one character reincarnated into different animals.





	My life as a ... Human

I can still remember the first time I ever went to the zoo. It was heaven. There were lions, zebras, chimps, polar bears, snakes, and even butterflies. My mom ended up having to drag me out, kicking and screaming.

“If you were reborn into another life would you rather be a human or an animal?” My bestest friend Carmen asks me. Carmen was not a beautiful gal. She had white-heads peppering her face and arms, the voice of a smoker which she was born with, and despite being thin, a double chin.

“Animal.” I declare. It would be so much fun growing up the as a lion or a hippo. Not so much as a butterfly, though.

“Why?” Carmen quirks her brow. That’s something I love about her, she’s always questioning decisions and quirking that brow while she does it. “Wouldn’t it be easier to be a human. At least that way you’d be raised in a familiar environment, learn a language, and get a job you’ve always been interested in but never did.”

“I would be easier, yeah,” I shrug my shoulders. “But who wants to take the easy path? Life’s all about the adventure, think of everything you’d learn about the species you were born into! Besides, what if I was born in Russia? I don’t know about you, but I don’t feel like disappearing for disagreeing with the leader.”

“I agree with your point with Russia, but what if you were born in Switzerland, or France, or Mexico?”

“Switzerland is only interesting if you’re mafia or a government agent. France would be cool, but have you seen the number of countries they’re surrounded by? If a war breaks out they’re toast. Mexico isn’t even stable half the time. Too many gangs, fights, and corruption.”

Carmen gives me a look. “And the U.S.A isn’t corrupted at all?”

I snort. “Oh heck no. At least it isn’t as blatantly obvious half the time.”

I check the time on the ten dollar watch I’d won in a raffle. It was 5:30.

“Shoot! Carmen, I gotta go!” I tell her.

“Going to be late for work again?” She raised that brow again.

“Not if I don’t catch the bus! See ya later!” I frantically wave to her.

I race down the cracked sidewalk toward the bus stop, bumping into people left and right. I check my watch again and pick up my pace. It’s 3:40 and the bus leaves at 3:45. Without looking, which was a stupid decision, I sprint across the intersection and, surprise surprise, get hit by a truck.

As I died, I replayed the conversation I had had with my bestie and hoped that I would be reborn as an animal.


End file.
